Pequeñas andanzas de la nueva generación
by Prc95
Summary: Fragmentos de las vidas de los niños de la nueva generación.
1. Victoire

Victoire sabía que tenía una posición privilegiada al ser la primera nieta y sobrina del clan Weasley.

Durante dos años había sido sobrina, hija y nieta única y había disfrutado por completo como una auténtica princesita mimada.

Tanto por la rama materna como por la paterna, sobre todo la paterna, le llegaban regalos constantemente, y pronto la habitación de la criatura se convirtió en un auténtico catálogo de juguetes. Había muñecas, peluches y cuentos; aún no sabía cómo usarlos. Los trastos, muggles y mágicos, se amontonaban en cajas de colores a los pies de la cama, dentro del armario y en el hueco de la escalera.

Fleur solía arrugar la nariz y mecer su larga cabellera rubia, argumentando que la niña no necesitaba todo eso.

- Es un bebé -repetía incesantemente. -Los bebés no necesitan tantas cosas.

Por supuesto, y cómo era de esperar, nadie le prestaba atención.

Pero claro, los Weasleys eran demasiados, y poco después otro bebé vino a hacer las delicias de los mayores. Sin embargo, Victoire siguió siendo la niñita de todos, a pesar de que su hermana Dominique acaparaba muchos mimos y caricias. Cuando esto ocurría, cuando los mayores comenzaban a pellizcar los rojizos y rechonchos mofletes de Dominique, dejaban a Victoire en una cuna junto al pequeño Teddy Lupin, que cambia su color de pelo para imitar el tono rubio anaranjado de su pequeña compañera.

A Victoire le fascinaba la increíble capacidad del niño para cambiar de aspecto a su antojo, y en cuanto pudo hablar, comenzó a pedirle que lo hiciese cómo ella quería. Y Teddy lo hacía para complacerla y disfrutar de su risa cantarina y pura, que se acentuaba conforme el color de su cabello se hacía más estrafalario.

Pero llegó un momento en el que Teddy Lupin tuvo que irse a Hogwarts y Victoire no tuvo a nadie que la ayudase a matar el tiempo. Además, por aquel entonces la novedad de la familia eran Hugo y Lily Luna, y a pesar de que Victoire seguía cosechando halagos entre sus tíos, había ya demasiados niños en la familia cómo para que le diesen un trato especial.

Se aisló en su propio mundo y adoptó una expresión enfurruñada la mayor parte del tiempo, tanto que llegó a asustar a sus padres hasta tal punto que casi la llevan a uno de esos psicólogos muggles de los que tía Audrey había hablado en alguna ocasión.

Pero después de que la niña jurase y perjurase que se encontraba bien, y prometiese jugar más con sus hermanos, no lo hicieron.

Así fue como descubrió que Dominique no estaba del todo mal, y que Louis, a pesar de tener dos años, era un niño gracioso y risueño al que le encantaba que le hiciesen cosquillitas en los pies.

Y cuando Teddy llegó a Londres por Navidad, tuvo casi tantas cosas que contarle como las que el niño traía para ella.

Por fortuna, los dos años pasaron rápido entre hermanos, primos y cartas de Hogwarts, y pronto Victoire se vio a si misma en la estación 9 y ¾, con una túnica nueva y una lechuza parda dentro de una jaula sobre un bonito baúl con sus iniciales grabadas.

El viaje en el Expreso fue el más emocionante que la niña había vivido nunca, y las historias de Teddy sobre el Colegio y la Selección no hicieron más que acrecentar su nerviosismo.

El viaje en barca fue agradable a pesar del frío, y el paseo por el acantilado hasta llegar al Castillo y el recorrido por mitad de Gran Comedor estuvieron cargados de murmullos de emoción y palmaditas de ánimo.

Victoire maldijo que su apellido fuese de los últimos de la lista, y cada dos por tres miradas a Teddy que levantaba los pulgares y le sonreía. Su pelo estaba rubio anaranjado, y eso hacía que Victoire se siente más relajada.

Por fin dijeron su nombre, y la chica casi se abalanza sobre el Sombrero.

- Mmm… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Otra Weasley, la primera en mucho tiempo -dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Victoire se preguntó si solo ella podría oírla.

- Veamos… veamos… Eres una chica decidida, ¿lo eres? Sí, sí, lo veo claro. Muy decidida, y te gustan los retos, ¿me equivoco? Vaya, veo que serías capaz de luchar por una buena causa. Ajá… ¿dónde ponerte?

Victoire pensó en Teddy, en su pelo que cambiaba de color y en que lo iba a ver a diario. ¿Qué más daba la casa? Eso no era lo importante por mucho que supiese que toda su familia era Gryffindor casi por tradición.

Victoire sólo tenía ganas de que todo eso acabase y de poder ir a hablar con Teddy. Deseaba que el dichoso sombrero la colocase en una casa de una maldita vez para que el Gran Comedor dejase de mirarla.

- ¡Hufflepuff!

Una mano le quitó el Sombrero, y Victoire se quedó sentada en la banqueta con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

Con la mirada buscó el rostro de Teddy entre la multitud, una vez que lo hubo encontrado, esbozó la más amplia de las sonrisas y corrió a reunirse con él en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Estaba tan feliz que creía que el sentimiento la inflaba por dentro y que acabaría flotando de un momento a otro, por eso cogió la mano de Teddy cuando se sentó a su lado, para no salir volando.

La niña tenía el presentimiento de que su estancia en Hogwarts sería de lo más agradable.

Ya tendría tiempo para explicar el por qué había roto la antigua tradición de los Weasley.


	2. Dominique

Cuando Dominique cumplió trece años, decidió cortarse el pelo.

Lo hizo un viernes después de comer, porque tenían dos horas libres hasta la clase de Pociones. Arrastró a Maggie, su mejor amiga, con ella al baño de la sala común y la obligó a cerrar la puerta con magia.

- Pero, ¿tú estás segura, Nickie? -volvió a preguntar Maggie mientras miraba con nerviosismo la larga tijera que su amiga sacaba de su desgastada mochila.

-Que sí, Mag. Sé lo que hago -aseguró Dominique a la vez que se cogía el cabello en una cola. -Es fácil, lo estuve mirando en internet antes de venir. Sólo hace falta tener buen pulso.

- ¿Para qué lo vas a hacer? ¿No será más fácil ir a una peluquería o que te lo haga tu madre? -siguió insistiendo la chica, asegurándose de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada.

- Mi madre se muere si le pido que me corte el pelo -repuso Dominique arrugando el ceño. -Ya sabes como es. Le encanta todo eso de arreglarse y peinarse, y maquillarse. Igual que a Torie…

Maggie se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró, resignada. Sabía que cuando a Dominique se le metía algo en la cabeza no había forma humana de hacerle cambiar de idea. No en vano era una Gryffindor.

- Bueno, pero yo no he tenido nada que ver, ¿eh? Qué luego Victoire seguro que me dice algo… -advirtió, levantando las palmas de las manos.

- Que sí, lo que tú digas -Dominique la miró por encima del hombro y sonrió. -Pero ahora ayúdame, ¿quieres? Sé una buena amiga y sujétame la cola para que no me doble, no vaya a salir con un trasquilón…

- _Vas_ a salir con un trasquilón -aseguró Maggie acercándose a ella.

Dominique le sacó la lengua pero no le dijo. Quería mucho a Maggie, no en vano se había convertido en su mejor amiga desde que pisaron el colegio por primera vez. Le había gustado su carácter alegre y su forma optimista de verlo todo. Aunque a veces solía ser demasiado simple. Dominique sabía que Maggie nunca llegaría a comprender por qué había decidido hacer aquello, así que no iba a molestarse en explicárselo.

Durante mucho tiempo había sido la hija mediana de Bill y Fleur Weasley, la hermana pequeña de la guapa y deslumbrante Victoire y hermana mayor del simpático e inteligente Louis. Sus hermanos la habían eclipsado durante demasiados años, y aunque nunca se había sentido desplazada (sabía lo mucho que la querían en la familia) tampoco se sentía del todo única.

Nunca tendría la belleza de Victoire, ni la mente inteligente del pequeño Louis, y deseaba destacar de algún modo.

Durante mucho tiempo había pensado que podía hacer, y poco antes de comenzar el curso la idea había acudido a su mente de pronto, casi sin planteársela. Si se cortaba el pelo y cambiaba por completo su imagen, la gente comenzaría darse cuenta de quién era. No sería nunca más la mediana de tres hermanos.

Maggie le sujeto el pelo, Dominique tomo aire y con mano firme dio el primer corte. Se le cortó la respiración cuando el cabello, que se había dejado crecer desde que tenía siete años, cayó al suelo.

- Jo-der -musitó Maggie, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos el reflejo que el espejo devolvía de Dominique. -¿Te has visto? Chica, estás fatal…

- Calla y espera, que no hemos terminado -le dijo Dominique mientras le ponía las tijeras en la mano. -Ahora vas a hacer lo que yo te diga.

Durante más de media hora, Dominique estuvo indicando a su amiga lo que tenía que hacer y cómo debía cortar. Poco a poco comenzó a mejorar su aspecto, y cuando Maggie dejó las tijeras sobre el lavabo tuvo que reconocer que no le quedaba del todo mal.

- Te lo tiene que retocar alguien que sepa -le previno mientras agarraba con los dedos uno de sus ahora cortos mechones de cabello anaranjados. -Para que te arregle este estropicio.

- Anda, Maggie, pero si no está mal -Dominique se miró de perfil y sonrió ampliamente.

Por suerte había heredado el cabello liso de su madre, y el nuevo corte no le quedaba del todo mal. Se notaba un poco que había sido hecho por manos inexpertas, sobre todo porque el flequillo estaba muy desigualado, aunque la chica pensaba que le daba un toque personal.

- ¡Torie me mata! -exclamó felizmente, imaginándose la cara de horror que pondría su hermana mayor en cuanto la viese. -Pero seguro que a Ted le gusta.

- Tú espera a que tu madre te vea esa cabeza, ¡si qué le va a dar un chungo! -Maggie empezaba a encontrarse con ánimos de bromear una vez se dio cuenta de que Dominique no estaba del todo mal.

Dominique guardó las tijeras, tiró el pelo y se colgó la mochila al hombro, luego salió del baño con la cabeza muy alta y Maggie pegada a sus talones.

Las caras de sus compañeros de Gryffindor fueron épicas. Dominique no podía de sonreír mientras salía de la sala común, dejando a su paso una hilera de miradas atónicas y murmullos escandalizados.

Dominique sabía que hablarían de ella durante varios días.

Vio a Victoire de espaldas, cerca del patio interior, le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Maggie y corrió a enseñarle el corte a su hermana.

Por supuesto, y tal y cómo se había imaginado, Victoire puso el grito en el cielo e incluso le doy una pequeña bofetada, pero Dominique se obligó a no borrar la sonrisa de la cara.

- ¿¡Estás loca!?

-¡Es mi pelo y hago lo que quiero! -repuso Dominique, elevando la voz más que ella.

Victoire frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, sabiendo que su hermanita pequeña tenía razón. Suspiró con pesar y le hizo darse la vuelta para observar el corte por detrás.

- Necesitas un arreglo urgente, esto no sé puede quedar así… Mañana puedo hacer algo con esto después del desayuno, ¿te parece bien? Y ya veremos lo que le decimos a mamá.

Dominique abrazó a su hermana y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Si en el fondo eres la mejor, Torie… -iba a decir algo más, pero vio a Teddy Lupin aparecer por detrás de ellas. -¡Ey, Ted! ¿Has visto mi nuevo peinado?


	3. Louis

Que Louis era un chico extremadamente inteligente para sus once años era algo que nadie ponía en duda, así que no fue una sorpresa que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo enviase a Ravenclaw .

Sin embargo, Louis no se sintió del todo contento cuando se sentó en la larga mesa Ravenclaw junto a sus compañeros, ni cuando su prima Lucy le doy una palmadita en la espalda y e dijo que se iba a ser parte de la nueva generación de Weasleys en Ravenclaw que ella misma había empezado y que Rose había seguido tan alegremente.

Louis le dedicó una media sonrisa y clavó la vista en su plato para que nadie se diese cuenta de lo decepcionado que se encontraba. Anhelaba ser un Gryffindor y vestir los colores de la casa, pasar las tardes en la sala común con Freddie y James y poder participar en las conversaciones familiares que se establecían en Navidad en torno a aquella noble casa. Pero eso no iba a ser así, y Louis no podía dejar de sentirse mal.

Después del banquete siguió a sus compañeros hasta la sala común, y antes de subir las escaleras que le llevarían a ella, lanzó una mirada de soslayo a la hilera de los chicos Gryffindors que se perdían por las escaleras, entre risas y bromas, dirección a sus dormitorios.

Tuvo que reconocer que le gustó la ubicación de su sala común, y el hecho de tener que adivinar un acertijo para entrar le resultó de lo más estimulante.

La sala era redonda y supuso que de día sería bastante luminosa, porque había grandes ventanas de arcos en las paredes. El techo estaba pintado de azul oscuro con estrellas que se movían, como si fuesen una constelación. Había mesas, sillas y librerías por doquier.

Junto a la puerta de los dormitorios había una estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw, y Louis pensó que tenía una mirada perdida, como si no estuviese prestando atención a lo que ocurrían el mundo real. A veces el mismo chico se sentía así, como si flotara en una realidad diferente a la del resto del mundo.

Cuando quiso entrar en el que sería su dormitorio durante los próximos siete años, dos pares de brazos femeninos lo agarraron y lo llevaron hasta una zona aparta junto a uno de los ventanales.

- Louis William Weasley -Rose pegó mucho su cabeza a la de él, y Lucy la imitó. -Sabemos que te pasa algo, ¿qué es?

Louis tragó saliva y un mechón de rizos rubios anaranjados le tapó el cristal izquierdo de sus gafas. Se lo retiró antes de contestar:

- No me pasa nada, son impresiones nuestras…

- Venga, primo, que nos conocemos -insistió Rose con firmeza, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Louis, insistiendo que estaba bien, se deshizo de sus curiosas primas y corrió a refugiarse a su nueva habitación.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente despertó, permaneció con los ojos cerrados un buen rato, deseando que al abrirlos, estuviese en una cama con dosél en el dormitorio de primer año de Gryffindor.

Pero por supuesto no fue así, y mientras se ponía el jersey y notaba el escudo de Ravenclaw contra su pecho, creía sentir como si una mano invisible le retorciese por dentro.

La primera mañana la pasó alejado de sus compañeros de curso, aceptó su horario y se dirigió solitario a sus clases. Por fortuna, nunca se había relacionado demasiado con la gente, así que no tenía que preocuparse porque su hermana o sus primos se diesen cuenta de que algo le pasaba.

Tampoco quiso preocupar a sus padres, y cuando les escribió su primera carta, intentó sonar lo más optimista que pudo.

Se concentró en sus clases, y en todo lo que los profesores decían, tratando de olvidar el escudo azul y bronce que lucía en el pecho.

A la hora del recreo buscó a James y a Fred, y se unió a ellos bajo un árbol. Sus primos, que tenían la misma edad y cursaban tercero, charlaban animadamente con varios de sus compañeros sobre quidditch. Fred había entrado en el equipo el año anterior como golpeador, y James aspiraba a conseguir el puesto de guardián ese mismo curso.

- ¡Pero si es el pequeño sabiondillo! -Fred le agarró del cuello y le revolvió el pelo, haciendo que las gafas le quedasen colgadas de una oreja.

- ¡Ay, Fred! -Louis se separó de él de un empujón y se recompuso. -Estúpido.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A la pequeña águila no le gustan que le digan sabiondillo? -James siguió con la broma, provocando las risas de los demás.

Louis frunció el ceño, apretó los puños y para su desesperación se dio cuenta de que iba a ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso ligero. Oyó que sus primos lo llamaban, pero estaba tan enfadado que ni siquiera el tono arrepentido de sus voces le hizo pararse.

Durante el resto de la semana, Louis los esquivó e intentó no pasar mucho tiempo con nadie de su familia y se centró un poco en su casa.

Ravenclaw no era lo que él había esperado, pero tenía que reconocer que Gryffindor estaba lleno de cabezotas y revoltosos, de chicos que se creían héroes y de chicas bravuconas.

Aunque le costase reconocerlo, se encontraba identificado con la gente de Ravenclaw. Nadie lo miraba raro si decía estudiar un sábado a medio día, y se podía hablar de libros sin que nadie dijese que era una tontería. En el aire se respiraba las ansias por aprender, por ampliar conocimientos. Allí no había matones que lo arrinconasen y le quitasen el dinero (cómo ocurría en el colegio muggle al que iba antes de entrar a Hogwarts) y a los profesores no les resultaba extraño que se quedase después de clase para consultar las dudas.

Porque, por mucho que le costase admitirlo, Louis era un auténtico Ravenclaw.


	4. Molly

Molly había heredado la figura delgada, el rostro anguloso y la nariz recta de su padre, además de cierto aire taciturno y un amor innato por los libros. Sin embargo, la niña odiaba que lo comparasen continuamente con su progenitor, y desde que había entrado en Hogwarts se había esforzado por hacer notar la diferencia.

En su primer año de Colegio había formado parte de un grupo de alumnos que había pegado con magia a las lechuzas mensajeras a los postes para que no pudiesen volar, en segundo había intento acampar en mitad del pasillo del cuarto piso alegando que no había ninguna norma que se lo impidiese y en tercero en mitad del partido de quidditch que jugaba contra Ravenclaw (tenía el puesto de bateadora) se había quitado la parte de arriba del uniforme y se había quedado en camiseta de tirantas con un logo en el que se podía leer claramente: _LIBERAD A LOS ELFOS DOMÉSTICOS_. Gryffindor ganó el partido, pero ella se llevó un castigo por parte del jefe de su casa.

Pero Molly no era una mala chica, llevaba buenas notas a casa y solía llevarse bien con su hermana pequeña.

Molly destacaba sobre todo el Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y su sueño era trabajar con dragones, por eso quizás era Charlie su tío favorito. La chica sabía que sus padres querían para ella otro tipo de futuro, pero Molly no se imaginaba sentada detrás de un despacho, o vistiendo todos los días un horrendo y soso traje, o siguiendo una aburrida rutina.

Cuando Charlie iba de visita a Inglaterra, tío y sobrina podían pasarse largas horas charlando sobre los dragones, tantas que la abuela Weasley se veía en la obligación de reñirles para que fuesen a comer de una dichosa vez.

A la chica le gustaban las cicatrices de Charlie, y conocía a la perfección la historia que cada una escondía. Molly soñaba con tener sus propias cicatrices, aunque nunca había expresado este deseo en voz alta por temor a la reacción de su familia, incluida la de Charlie. Para ella las cicatrices eran prueba de su trabajo y pasión, de cómo se involucraba en lo que quería; marcas que desfiguraban, para sus padres.

Pero tío Bill y tío Harry tenían cicatrices que los hacían interesantes a ojos de todos, ¿por qué con ella iba a resultar diferente?

Aunque claro, aún tendrían que pasar unos años hasta que Molly pudiese lucir con orgullo las marcas que su trabajo como cuidadora de dragones (iba a serlo por mucho que su padre quisiese colocarla en el Ministerio junto a él) le dejasen.


	5. Lucy

Lucy pensaba que si se hubiese parecido más a los Weasley, quizás entonces habría sido la favorita de su padre.

Porque Lucy sabía que, a pesar de ser rebelde, cabezota y un poco desobediente, Molly era la niña de papá. Lo sabía por al forma en la que papá la miraba, lo sabía porque a papá se le iluminaba la cara cuando hablaba de ella, y porque había declarado abiertamente lo orgulloso que se sentía cuando había sido seleccionado para Gryffindor.

Lucy había heredado el cabello castaño y los ojos color miel de su madre, y su carácter apacible y sereno. A Lucy le gustaba que su madre fuese muggle, pues era la única que no se preocupaba si el sombrero la había colocado en Ravenclaw, o si no le salían demasiado bien los deberes de Pociones. A su madre solo le importaba que estuviese bien, y que lo que hiciese en "ese colegio raro" le sirviese en un futuro.

A Lucy le hubiese gustado que su padre le dijese lo orgullo que se sentía de ella cuando acabó en la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero lo único que consiguió fue una carta escrita rápidamente y unas palabras torpes y borrosas: _Estás dónde debes estar. Un beso, cariño._ Lucy arrugó la carta y la guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica, y allí permaneció hasta las vacaciones de Navidad.

- Pues a mi me gusta más este escudo -había dicho mamá cuando Lucy y Molly llegaron a casa a pasar las vacaciones. -El águila es más… no sé, pero me gusta. Y los colores.

- Pero, mamá -Molly sacudió la cabeza y el cabello pelirrojo se me le metió en los ojos. -Gryffindor tiene una larga historia, y es la casa de los Weasley.

- Pues ni Torie, ni Teddy están en Gryffindor y creo que son tan Weasley como tú y tu padre -repuso mamá, frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno, Victoire es Victoire, y Teddy no es un Weasley -contratacó Molly mientras le pedía a su padre ayuda con la mirada.

Percy Weasley sacudió la cabeza y se limpió los cristales de las gafas con el pico de la camisa. Venía cansado del Ministerio, ser secretario no era trabajo fácil y no le apetecía empezar una absurda discusión sobre las casas de Hogwarts.

- Las dos son muy buenas casas, cielo -sentenció. -Y las dos estáis dónde os corresponde.

A Lucy le volvieron a molestar esas palabras, sentía que su padre no la apreciaba. Sonaban despectivas, como si no le importase.

Frunció el ceño y se levantó del sofá, dejando a sus padres y a su hermana con una expresión perpleja en el rostro.

Subió a su habitación dando grandes zancadas, y se encerró en su habitación con un portazo.

Se tumbo bocarriba en la mirando al techo, que estaba decorado con pintura mágica que se asemejaba a un cielo cubierto de estrellas. Se lo había hecho su padre cuando tenía cuatro o cinco años y le daba miedo la oscuridad. Las estrellas brillaban y Lucy podía dormir tranquila. Pero claro, eso fue antes de que se diese cuenta de que Molly era la favorita.

Llamaron a la puerta, aunque Lucy lo ignoró. Pero insistieron más, y la niña se vio obligada a levantarse.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo, cariño -le respondió la voz de su madre.

Lucy giró el picaporte y entreabrió a puerta lo suficiente como para que su madre pasase, luego volvió a sentarse en la cama, de espaldas a ella. Su madre se sentó a su lado y le frotó la espalda con una mano.

- Lu, cielo, ¿qué te ocurre? No será por lo que ha dicho Molly, ¿verdad? Ya sabes cómo es tu hermana, en el fondo seguro que tiene celos. Ya he oído que Ravenclaw es la casa de los inteligentes, o algo así.

Lucy dejó caer los hombros y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la simpleza de su madre. Era tan buena que era imposible enfadarse con ella.

- No es por eso, mamá. Me da igual lo que Molly diga. Es que… -suspiró. -Es papá. ¡Papá! Parece que no le importo…

- ¡Lu! -por el tono de su voz, sabía que su madre se había enfadado. -¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¡Siempre habla de Molly! ¡Molly! ¡Molly! Parece que no tiene más hijas -protestó Lucy, descargando todo lo que tenía dentro. -Cuando Molly entró en Gryffindor no paró de decir, ni un solo momento, lo orgulloso que se sentía de ella. Y, ¿qué dijo cuando me colocaron en Ravenclaw? "Estás dónde debes estar".

Su madre le acarició el cabello dulcemente.

- Ay, cielo. ¿De verdad piensas eso? Mira, ¿sabes que fue lo primero que hizo tu padre cuando nos llegó tu carta? Estábamos aquí, en casa. Y nada más leerla, se levantó, se desapareció de esa forma tan dichosa y se fue a casa de tus abuelos a contarle la noticia. Y con Molly no hizo eso, ¡vaya que no! Los llamó y les dijo algo así: "Otra Weasley en Gryffindor". O algo así. Y cuando volvió de la Madriguera se pasó toda la maldita noche diciendo que su pequeñita estaba en Ravenclaw. ¡Vaya nochecita que me dio, cariño! Tuve que amenazarle con mandarlo a dormir al sofá…

Lucy arqueó las cejas, desconfiada. Lo que su madre le acaba de decir sonaba creíble, aunque no parecía del todo real. ¿De verdad había hecho eso su padre?

- Tu padre te adora, Lucy -siguió insistiendo su madre. -Te quiere muchísimo, más de lo que te imaginas. Y se siente muy orgulloso de ti.

- Pero… -las palabras se atascan, como si ni quisiesen salir. Casi le da vergüenza decirlo. -Molly es su favorita.

- ¿De verdad piensas eso?

Lucy asintió quedamente con la cabeza.

- Ya… -su madre piensa. -Veamos, ¿tiene Molly estrellas en su techo?

Lucy niega con la cabeza.

- Pero… Mamá, yo lo sé. No importa lo que digas, de verdad.

- Eso que dices es una soberana tontería, Lucy Weasley -su madre se está enfadando de verdad. -Tu padre os quiere a ti y a tu hermana por igual, y si no dice delante de ti todo lo que dice de Molly, es para que no te conviertas en una niña malcriada y engreída. ¿Acaso no crees que papá también habla de ti cuando no estás? Pues claro que si. Y si supieses todo lo que dice, creo que te replantearías lo de que quiere más a Molly que a ti.

- ¿De verdad?

- Te lo prometo -dijo su madre firmemente. -Así que ahora baja y discúlpate por tu comportamiento.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, bajó de un salto de la cama y corrió al salón.

Su padre y su hermana seguían en el salón, casi en la misma posición en la que los había dejado minutos antes. Al verla, su padre abrió los brazos, y Lucy no dudó en lanzarse a ellas.

Percy la abrazó con fuerza. "Abrazo de oso" solía llamarlo. Era un abrazo que sólo le daba a ella, y Lucy lo sabía. La apretaba y zarandeaba, como si fuese una osa con su osezno.

Lucy miró a Molly por el rabillo del ojo, y comprobó que su hermana los miraba con cierta envidia. Ella también sabía que los abrazos de oso eran sólo de Lucy.

- Anda, ven tú también -le dijo, extendiendo un brazo hacia ella.

- Sois mis dos niñas preferidas -les dijo Percy cuando Molly se hubo unido a ellos.


	6. Roxanne

A Roxanne no le gustaba su aspecto. Para empezar tenía la piel oscura, como si se hubiese bañado en chocolate. El pelo negro, los ojos castaños y los labios gruesos. Los mayores solían decir que era muy guapa, y que en cuanto creciese un poco, su padre tendría que espantarle a los chicos porque no iban a dejarla en paz.

Su padre.

George Weasley era pelirrojo, pecoso y alto. Tenía la tez clara y los ojos castaños, aunque no del mismo tono dorado que los de Roxanne.

Roxanne lo adoraba, no había hombre mejor en toda la faz de la tierra. Su padre sabía montar en escoba mejor que nadie, y contaba las mejores historias del mundo. Tenía una tienda de artículos de broma con el tío Ron, y muchas noches les llevaba regalos a ella y a Fred.

A veces mamá decía que los malcriaba, pero papá la callaba con un beso y Roxanne y Fred podían jugar tranquilos.

Al principio Roxanne no había dado importancia al hecho de tener un tono de piel diferente al del resto de sus primos. En casa, tanto ella, como Fred como mamá tenían la piel oscura y era papá el que destacaba y parecía raro. Pero cuando llegaban las reuniones familiares en la Madriguera todo cambiaba, y eran ellos los que se convertían en los "raros".

A Roxanne le daba envidia que sus primos se pareciesen entre ellos, o que por lo menos todos tuviesen la piel blanca.

Pero luego estaban ella y Fred, que tenían que destacar entre todos los niños Weasley. Además, a veces sus primos eran un poquito crueles, sobre todo James, que a pesar de tener dos años menos, no le faltaban pelos en la lengua al decirle:

- ¡Vaya Weasley que estás hecha!

Esas palabras escocían, ¡y cuánto! Por eso Roxanne tomó la drástica decisión de cambiar su aspecto.

Entonces tenía once años, y en un par de meses entraría a Hogwarts. Era la oportunidad idónea.

Una noche entró a hurtadillas en el dormitorio de sus padres, y sin hacer ruido, cogió la varita de su padre, que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche.

Se escondió en el baño, cerró la puerta con pestillo y se miró al espejo. Quiso despedirse de su antiguo "yo", porque a partir de ese momento iba a tener la piel blanca y el pelo rojo, como si padre.

Empezó por agitar la varita en el aire, y cuando empezaron a salir chispas decidió que era el momento.

Se acercó la punta de la varita al brazo, murmuró: _Quiero ser blanca_ y golpeó la varita contra su piel.

No pasó nada.

Lo repitió de nuevo, esta vez con más ganas y unas chispas amarillas salieron de la varita y le quemaron el antebrazo.

- ¡AAAAAH! -Roxanne soltó la varita, y se llevó la mano izquierda al antebrazo derecho. -¡AAAH!

El grito despertó a sus padres, y Roxanne los oyó levantarse de la cama y correr al baño.

- ¡Roxie! ¡¿Qué te pasa!? -su madre llamó insistentemente a la puerta.

La pequeña abrió y los dejó pasar sin quitarse la mano del brazo.

- Me he quemado -sollozó en voz baja, señalando la zona herida.

- ¿Cómo? -su padre se puso de cuclillas a su lado y le quitó la mano para examinar la quemado. -Por las barbas de Merlín, no te preocupes, cielo. Deja a que vaya a por mi varita y lo curo.

-Tu varita está aquí, George -su madre cogió el objeto y miró a Roxanne, pidiendo respuestas. -¿Qué hacías con la varita de tu padre? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho lo peligroso que es jugar con magia, Roxanne?

Roxanne dejó escapar unas lágrimas, de dolor y arrepentimiento, y se sorbió los mocos.

- Es que… -le entró hipo. -Quería… ¡hip!… cambiarme… ¡hip!

- ¿Cambiarte? -preguntó su padre, sin comprender.

George cogió la varita y la pasó por el brazo de su hija mayor. Rápidamente la quemadura desapareció, y Roxanne dejó de llorar.

- Quería… no quiero tener la piel negra… -musitó la niña, desviando la mirada y clavando la vista en el suelo. -No me gusta.

- Pero, ¡Roxie! ¿Por qué demonios dices eso? -la reprendió su padre.

- No me gusta -masculló con voz grave. -Yo quiero ser como tú, y como los abuelos y los primos y los tíos.

- Roxie, los abuelos también son negros, y tus primos y tus tíos -repuso su madre, arrodillándose a su lado.

- No me refiero a esos abuelos. Digo a los Weasley. Al abuelo Arthur y la abuela Molly -repuso Roxanne. -Yo también quiere tener el pelo rojo y la piel blanca.

- Roxanne -su padre dijo su nombre con voz suave y calmada. Le acarició la mejilla y le obligó a mirarle a la cara. -¿Sabes que hubiese significado que tuvieses la piel blanca?

La niña negó con la cabeza, muy despacito.

- Qué tu madre no habría sido tu madre -contestó él. -Ni los abuelos Carl y Suzanne tus abuelos. Eres quién eres y punto. Y eres mucho más que un color.

- Pero James dice que no soy una Weasley -siguió insistiendo la niña.

Su madre puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ya sabes cómo es tu primo -suspiró.

Su padre la ayudó a incorporarse y la cogió en brazos, como hacía años que no hacía.

Fueron al salón y encendieron las luces. George y Roxanne se sentaron en el salón mientras Angelina buscaba algo en el mueble que había junto al televisor.

- ¡Aquí está! El album de fotos.

Se sentó junto a Roxanne y le colocó el album sobre el regazo. La niña miró a sus padres sin saber muy bien por qué estaban allí, pero no dijo nada. Abrieron el album y pasaron varias páginas hasta llegar a unas fotos de la boda de sus padres. Roxanne sonrió al ver a sus padres tan jóvenes y felices.

- Mira esta -George dio golpecitos a una foto en la que se veían a sus cuatro abuelos juntos.

- Los abuelos -Roxanne siguió sonriendo.

- Pues mírala bien y a ver que descubres -le aconsejó su madre.

Roxanne así lo hizo, pero no vio nada que le llamase en especial la atención. Sus abuelos estaban trece años más jóvenes, aunque no habían cambiado mucho. El abuelo Arthur llevaba una corbata de cuadros, el abuelo Carl parecía que había bebido demasiado y las abuelas Molly y Suzanne sonreían y saludaban a la cámara.

- ¿No ves nada? -Roxanne negó con la cabeza.

- Mira -su padre señaló a la abuela Molly, a su nariz. -Tienes la misma nariz que mi madre. Exactamente la misma nariz.

- Pero tienes la boca del abuelo Carl -continuó mamá. -Y los ojos de la abuela Suzanne, que también los tengo yo.

- Aunque este lunar de aquí, el que el abuelo Arthur tiene sobre la ceja, lo tienes tú. Y eres la única de todos tus primos que lo tiene -le aseguró papá.

Roxanne escrutó entonces la foto con avidez. Reconociendo rasgos suyos en los rostros de sus abuelos.

- ¡Nunca me había fijado! -exclamó la pequeña.

Su madre cerró el albúm y lo dejó a un lado.

- Pero, ¿entiendes lo que te queremos decir? -Roxanne negó con la cabeza y miró a su padre en busca de respuestas.

- Eres tan Weasley como cualquiera de tus primos, tesoro. Da igual como seas por fuera, lo importante está aquí -su padre le dio golpecitos en el pecho, justo a la altura del corazón. -¿De acuerdo? Y ya me encargaré yo de dejarla James las cosas bien claritas sin vuelve a insinuar lo contrario.

Y Roxanne supo que lo haría.


	7. Fred

Cuando Fred subió por primera vez al expreso de Hogwarts, se separó rápidamente de su primo James y corrió a buscar un compartimento antes de que el chico se diese cuenta.

Decidió meterse en uno ocupado por una chica morena y un chico de pelo trigueño que miraba nervioso por la ventana. La chica levantó la mirada al verlo, y Fred calculó que tendría doce o trece años, el chico parecía nuevo y la reluciente túnica que había doblada a su lado lo confirmaba.

- Hola -saludó Fred tímidamente, mirando por encima del hombro al abarrotado pasillo y asegurándose de que James no lo había seguido.

- Buenos días -la chica movió la cabeza.

- Hola… -musitó el chico.

Fred se sentó junto a la chica y apoyó los pies en el asiento de enfrente. Con cuidado sacó su varita del bolsillo interior de su cazadora y la hizo girar entre sus dedos.

- Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? -le preguntó la chica.

- Sí. Es mi primer año -asintió Fred, rápidamente se apresuró a añadir. -Vengo de una familia de magos.

- Ya bueno, yo también. Me llamo Jenny Summer, Hufflepuff de segundo año -y para demostrar que no mentía, le enseñó una chapa que llevaba en la mochila.

- Yo soy… -Fred tragó saliva, y su mente comenzó a bullir.

La noche anterior había decidido que quería que la gente dejase de llamarlo Fred. No es que no le gustase su nombre, pero le incomodaba el hecho de saber que se llamaba igual que el gemelo muerto de su padre. A veces sentía que su padre quería que fuese igual que su hermano, y a Fred le ponía nervioso.

-… soy Erick Weasley -concluyó, sintiéndose a gusto con su decisión.

Erick era también un diminutivo de Frederick, así que no podían decir que renegaba de su nombre.

Jenny y Fred miraron al chico del cabello trigueño, esperando a que también se presentase. El niño los miró con la boca abierta, y cuando se dio cuenta de que esperaban que dijese algo, carraspeó y se presentó:

- Matt Ransom, y mis padres no son magos. En realidad tienen una zapatería en Wellow, Somerset -parecía avergonzado, y clavó la mirada en la punta de sus deportivas.

- Hay un montón de gente que viene de familias muggles -le dijo Fred para animarle.

- Ya, pero… ¿y si resulta que soy un desastre? No sé absolutamente nada de magia. Hasta hace poco, en realidad, creía que las cosas raras que me pasaban eran porque tenía mala suerte…

- Eso no importa. Mi tía Hermione, por ejemplo, venía de una familia de muggles y resultó ser la más lista de la clase. Y otro de mis tíos tampoco supo que era mago hasta que cumplió los once años -Fred sonaba optimista, y supo que había ayudado a Matt porque el chico relajó un poco los hombros y se echó hacia atrás.

- Bueno, Erick, y tú que eres mago sabrás lo de las Casas, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Jenny. Fred asintió con la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando oyó que lo llamaba "Erick". -¿A cuál crees que vas a ir?

- A Gryffindor -respondió Fred rápidamente, sin pensarlo. -Es la casa de mis padres, y mi hermana también está allí.

- Por supuesto, eres un Weasley -Summer le guiñó un ojo. -Casi todos vais a Gryffindor.

Fred asintió con la cabeza y apoyó la espalda en el asiento.

Todo habría ido a pedir de boca si no hubiese sido por James. Llegó casi una hora después, y parecía enfadado. Abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso y se echó sobre Fred.

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¡Me he pasado todo lo que llevamos de viaje buscándote! Eres idiota, Fred -le dio un golpe en el brazo y se retiró.

Fred abrió los ojos, horrorizado por lo que acaba de decir su primo. Sabía que era cuestión de segundos que alguno de sus nuevos amigos dijese:

- ¿Fred? ¿Pero no te llamabas Erick? -había sido Jenny.

Fred frunció el ceño, miró con odio a James y dijo:

- Da igual. Es lo mismo, viene del mismo nombre. Soy Erick.

- ¡Siempre te hemos dicho Fred! -James abrió mucho los ojos, sin comprender lo que pasaba. -¿Por qué ahora te cambias de nombre?

Fred se levantó, mascullando algo incomprensible y salió del compartimento. Si James iba llamándole Fred por ahí, le iba a costar mucho trabajo que la gente lo conociese por el nombre de Erick.

Pero lo iba a conseguir, sólo era cuestión de paciencia e insistencia. Sabía que en cuanto sus padres se enterasen se iban a molestar, pero no le importaba. Que se lo hubiesen pensado mejor antes de ponerle nombre.

Se había propuesto que en Hogwarts todos lo llamasen Erick, en casa podían seguir diciéndole Fred si querían, pero sólo allí.


	8. Rose

Arthur Weasley sabe que no es bueno tener preferencias entre sus nietos, pero no puede evitar pensar que no hay mejor niña en el mundo que la pequeña Rose, la hija de Ron.

Le gustaba la forma en la Rose escuchaba la gente, con la cabeza un poco ladeada y gesto de concentración, como si estuviese memorizando todas y cada una de sus palabras.

Además, y quizás sea esta la razón por la que no puede evitar sonreír cada vez que hablan de la niña delante de él, es que Rose comparte su afición por los cachivaches muggles. A la pequeña le encanta ir de paseo con él por las calles más céntricas de Londres y embobarse durante horas delante de los escaparates.

Las tardes de lluvia en las que no pueden salir, Arthur va a casa de su hijo y ve la tele con Rose. Los dos se sientan en el sofá y comen palomitas durante horas mientras ven películas antiguas porque, según Hermione, son las mejores que hay. A Arthur le maravilla la capacidad de los muggles por inventar tanta variedad de historias.

- Eso -le dice a su nieta mientras la cara de Liz Taylor aparece en pantalla. -Eso también es magia, Rosie. Lo que pasa es que los magos estamos demasiado ciegos como para verlas.

Y Rose le da la razón, cómo no.

A Arthur le recuerda a su hijo Ron de pequeño. A Rose también le dan miedo las arañas y las tormentas, y sonríe de la misma forma pícara que su padre solía hacer. Ha heredado sus ojos azules y su nariz recta, además del ya tan característico cabello rojo de los Weasleys. Sin embargo, es imposible no ver el parecido que guarda con su madre. Tiene los dientes un poco grandes, y aunque Rose lo odia, su abuelo insiste en que le dan personalidad. Y es verdad.

Le gusta leer, y devora libros con una velocidad asombrosa. Sabe más de historia, ciencia y matemáticas que cualquier crío de su edad, ya sea muggle o mago, aunque es nula para los deportes, cosa que le da mucha rabia porque su hermano Hugo da la impresión de que ya nació jugando al quidditch.

Rose también adora a su abuelo, aunque a su otro abuelo también lo quiere mucho. Pero Rose prefiere mil veces ir a ver al abuelo Arthur. Sobre todo porque sabe que siempre le espera alguna sorpresa. Puede ser algún juguete muggle que espera ser reparado por abuelo y nieta, o una vieja película VHS impaciente por ser vista. Quizás una linterna sin bombilla, o un _discman _sin pilas.

Rose se siente tan unida a su abuelo, y disfruta tanto de su compañía que el día que recibe su carta de Hogwarts no se emocionó tanto como debería haberlo hecho.

Por supuesto que deseaba ir al Colegio, se había leído el libro de Historia de Hogwarts por lo menos tres veces, y estaba impaciente por demostrar todo lo que sabía y más. Pero ir significaba decir adiós a los ratos compartidos con su abuelo, y eso la apenaba.

La tarde antes de partir en el Expreso, Rose insistió a su padre para que la llevase a la Madriguera a despedirse. Nada más llegar, besó y abrazó a la abuela y luego tiró de su abuelo para hablar con él a solas.

- ¿Nerviosa, Rosie? -le dijo con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

- Sí, un poco… -Rose asintió con la cabeza. -Abuelo, ¿y si te dijese que no quiero? Así podría quedarme aquí y seguiríamos haciendo nuestras cosas.

- ¡Ay, Rosie! ¿Qué locura es esa? ¿No ir a Hogwarts? -a su abuelo se le resbalaron las gafas por la nariz de la sorpresa.

- Es que, abuelo, yo me quiero quedar contigo. ¿Con quién vas a ver las pelis y vas a ir de compras? A la abuela no le gusta eso, ni a a Hugo ni a Lily.

- Pues no voy y punto. Esperaré a las vacaciones de Navidad para hacerlo contigo -le aseguró el abuelo. -Además, yo quiero que vayas. Llevas deseándolo desde que eras así de pequeña -puso la mano a menos de un metro del suelo.

- ¿Seguro que no te importa?

- Claro que no. En realidad, nada me haría más feliz en el mundo.

Rose arrugó el ceño y se quedó pensativa, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

- Está bien, pero prométeme una cosa: vas a escribir todas las semanas, ¿de acuerdo? Y así me cuentas las películas que has visto y todo eso.

- ¡Trato hecho!

Abuelo y nieta se fundieron en un abrazo. El último que se darían en varios meses.


	9. Hugo

Lo que más le gustaba a Hugo de los domingos eran los partidos de quidditch familiares que se llevaban a cabo en el prado que había detrás de la Madriguera.

A mamá le daba miedo que Hugo se subiese a la escoba, sobre todo porque en vertical era más alta que el propio niño. Pero papá sonreía y le aseguraba que no pasaría nada, ¿qué le podía ocurrir a Hugo estando su padre cerca? James también jugaba y Ginny no ponía ninguna pega, pero eso era porque había sido jugadora profesional durante casi diez años.

Jugaban antes de comer, y normalmente eran los mismos equipos. El equipo de Hugo se anudaba un pañuelo rojo a la cabeza, y al chico le hacía sentir que estaba en mitad de un partido de quidditch en Hogwarts y que era de Gryffindor.

Hugo solía ser buscador. Era el más pequeño de todos y casi no pesaba sobre la escoba. Le gustaba sentir el viento en la cara, revolviéndole el pelo y haciendo que le escociesen los ojos. Mamá daba gritos desde abajo porque no quería que Hugo se tirase en picado, pero a Hugo le daba igual, era lo mejor de todo.

A veces conseguía coger la snitch, otras no.

Después del partido, fuese quién fuese el equipo ganador, todos bajaban de las escobas, se las ponían al hombro e iban a comer a la Madriguera, dónde la abuela había preparado comida para un regimiento.

Hugo se sentaba junto a Teddy y la tía Angelina porque solían hablar de quidditch casi todo el tiempo. A veces papá y la tía Ginny se unían a la conversación, pero acaban enfadándose entre ellos un poco.

- Cuando yo sea jugador de quidditch… -comenzaba decir siempre Hugo, pero algo lo callaba y el niño se enfurruñaba y clavaba la mirada en su plato.

Hugo estaba convencido de que sería jugador en un futuro. Lo llevaba en la sangre. Su padre y buena parte de sus tíos habían sido partes del equipo de Gryffindor, y él no era un mal buscador. Seguro que a tío Harry no le importaría entrenarlo dentro de dos veranos para que, al entrar en Hogwarts, supiese todo lo que un chico de 11 años necesita saber sobre quidditch y pudiese entrar en el equipo. Desde tío Harry no se había vuelto a dar el caso de que un alumno de primero entrase en el equipo de quidditch.

Pero Hugo estaba dispuesto a convertirse en el siguiente.


	10. James

Casi por tradición, el abuelo Weasley volvió a contarles a sus nietos las increíbles hazañas del joven Harry Potter.

Los niños se habían sentado en el suelo entorno a su abuelo, acomodados sobre cojines y apoyados los unos sobre los otros.

Los más mayores, Ted, Torie y Molly, ya se sabían esa historia al dedillo, pero no podían dejar de escucharla y fascinarse con las aventuras de su tío.

El pequeño James Potter, que se había cruzado de piernas junto a su prima Lucy, lanzaba furtivas miradas a su padre, quién estaba en el jardín charlando despreocupadamente con tío Ron. A veces le costaba imaginar que ese mismo hombre, el que desayunaba tostadas con mermelada de fresa y le regañaba si dejaba sus zapatos tirados por la habitación, hubiese hecho cosas tan increíbles y a tan temprana edad. Aunque nunca lo admitiese, sentía celos. Su padre había tenido una infancia llena de aventuras y peligros con la que se habrían llenado libros. De hecho, existían unos cuántos narrando todo aquello, pero su padre solían poner mala cara si los veía y en casa no tenían ninguno. Y ni que se les ocurriese.

Su padre era un hombre tranquilo, al que le gustaba el quidditch y apasionaba su trabajo. Le contaba cuentos a Lily antes de dormir, y les había enseñado a él y a Albus a montar en escoba. Su padre era un padre normal, no podía ser otra cosa.

El niño se levantó en silencio, sólo Lucy se dio cuenta de que salía al jardín. Al verle, su padre le dedicó una sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo cuando se hubo colocado a su lado.

- Qué pasa, JS, ¿Por qué no estás ahí con los demás? -le preguntó el tío Ron. Sólo él lo llamaba JS. James Sirius.

James se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Es lo mismo de siempre -respondió. -Una y otra vez.

- Di que sí, campeón -su padre volvió a revolverle el pelo y soltó una carcajada.

En ese momento, tío George se acercó a ellos y arrastró consigo al tío Ron para que viviese nosequé relacionado con una vieja bicicleta encantada. El pelirrojo les dedicó una mirada burlona mientras su hermano se lo llevaba.

- Papá… -empezó James, titubeando.

- ¿Mmm? -su padre arqueó las cejas.

- Ehm… ¿por qué hiciste todo eso? -James miró al suelo, a la hierba que crecía entre sus pies.

- ¿Todo el qué? -su padre le pasó una mano por los hombros.

- Todo esas cosas guays, ¿por qué tú? -concretó James un poco más.

- Ah, eso… -su padre suspiró. -Verás, hijo, hay veces en las que no puedes… veamos, yo no lo elegí, pero tampoco podía ignorarlo… De todos modos, no le des más vueltas.

- Pero es que… -James se mordió el labio inferior. -¡No es justo!

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué no es justo?

- Tú hiciste un montón de cosas y eres famoso, y todos te conocen y a veces sales en el periódico. Además tienes esa cicatriz que mola tanto -le señaló la frente. -¿Y yo qué? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo? Seguro que la gente piensa que tengo que hacer lo mismo. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si por ejemplo no me eligen para Gryffindor? ¿Qué va a pensar la gente? Ay, papá, no es justo…

Su padre se agachó un poco para ponerse a su altura. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y lo miró a los ojos. Los mismos ojos verdes que Albus había heredado.

- James, hijo, ¿de verdad te preocupa eso? -James asintió tímidamente. -Tú… tú no tienes que ser yo. Nunca. Eres James Sirius Potter, ¿verdad? No te llamas Harry, ni tienes una cicatriz, ni vives con unos tíos horribles. Tienes que ser tu mismo, y eso es lo único que importa. ¿Por qué querer hacer lo que alguien hizo antes? Ojalá yo no hubiese tenido que hacer todo lo que hice, tú tienes esa suerte. ¿Y qué más da que no seas seleccionado para Gryffindor? Eres lo suficientemente bueno como para estar en la Casa que sea, James. La gente no va a pensar nada y, si lo hacen, que les den.

- Pero… -James no podía dejar de darle vueltas -yo quiero ser cómo eras tú…

- ¿Pequeño? ¿Enclenque? ¿Con gafas y vistiendo ropa grande? -su padre esbozó una irónica sonrisa. -Era cabezota, un estudiante mediocre y solía perder puntos para mi casa. Por la cuenta que te trae tú no tendrías que ser así.

James sonrió por primera vez durante toda la conversación.

- Entonces, ¿no te vas a enfadar si no soy cómo tú?

- Sólo me enfadaré si dejas de ser James.


	11. Albus

Albus tenía miedo a las alturas por culpa de James.

Todo comenzó cuando tenía seis años, una tarde mediados de julio. Hacía calor, y la pequeña familia había salido a disfrutar del tiempo al jardín. Papá estaba demasiado ocupado con Lily, quién a sus cuatros estaba empezando a dar muestras mágicas y no dejaba de eructar burbujas de colores y mamá dormitaba a la sombra.

Albus se entretenía con sus juguetes muggles e intentaba ignorar a James, quién no dejaba de hacerlo burlas.

Por suerte Albus era un niño tranquilo y difícilmente alterable, y estaba demasiado acostumbrado a James como para inmutarse.

- Tsss, Al -lo llamó James por enésima vez. -Ven, mira esto, Al. Mira que guay.

Albus, que no dejaba de ser un niño, se vio vencido por su curiosidad infantil y abandonó los juguetes a un lado.

Siguió a James, pendiente de que ni su padre ni su madre se diesen cuenta, hasta la caseta de madera que había al fondo del jardín. Solían guardar trastos y cosas que sus padres consideraban que unos niños no deberían coger. La escoba de su padre era uno de esos ejemplos.

- Mira, Al -James se subió a unas cajas y cogió la vieja _Saeta de Fuego_ que tenía más años que ellos dos juntos.

- Ay, déjala en su sitio, Jamie -dijo Albus rápidamente, asustado ante la posibilidad de que su padre los descubriese.

- No seas gallina -repuso James mientras pasaba un pie por encima de la escoba. -Móntate conmigo y se un Potter.

Albus frunció el ceño como cada vez que James le decía cosas por el estilo.

- Papá se va enfadar -insistió Albus con los brazos en jarra.

James puso los ojos en blancos, dio un saltito y se elevó un poco sobre el suelo. Era demasiado pequeño para esa escoba de adulto, y tenía un aspecto ciertamente ridículo.

- Mira, los dos cabemos de sobra, Al -siguió diciendo el mayor. -Móntate detrás. Yo sé manejar esto, papá me ha estado enseñando. ¡No seas cobarde!

- No soy cobarde -negó Albus moviendo la cabeza para reafirmarlo.

- Pues sube -dijo James, burlón.

Albus supiró, miró a su espalda para comprobar que ninguno de sus padres se había dado cuenta de que estaban allí y subió a una caja para montarse mejor en la escoba.

Se colocó detrás de James, aferrándose a la cintura de su hermano. Los pies apenas le rozaban en el suelo y aquello no le daba seguridad. James sonrió, inclinó un poco el cuerpo hacia delante y los dos hermanos salieron de la caseta. La escoba se elevó algo más de un metro sobre el suelo, Albus incluso empezaba a disfrutar. Su madre estaba allí lejos, durmiendo, y no se veían ni a papá ni a Lily, quizás habían entrado en casa.

- ¿Te gusta? -le preguntó James.

Albus afirmó. Pensó que James, de vez en cuando, era un buen hermano mayor. Aunque claro, eso no duraba mucho.

- ¡Prueba tú solo! -propuso entonces James.

- ¡No! ¡No! -Albus apretó más los brazos entorno a James, temeroso de lo que el niño pudiese hacer.

Pero James, que no sólo era un año mayor si no también bastante más grande, se zafó de él y con salto casi perfecto aterrizó en el suelo. Albus se agarró al palo de la escoba como si su vida dependiese de ello, realmente lo hacía. Empezó a temblar y a tantear la posibilidad de saltar el también, pero por alguna razón que no llegaba a conocer, la escoba se iba elevando cada vez más.

- ¡MAMÁ! -chilló, muerto de miedo.

Ginny, que parecía tener un radar especial para sus hijos, abrió los ojos de pronto y se llevó las manos a la cabeza al ver la escena.

Albus estaba tres, cuatro, cinco metros de altura.

- ¡HARRY VEN! -llamó la mujer al tiempo que echaba mano de su varita, pero al había dejado dentro, en la cocina.

El hombre salió pronto, aún con una Lily eructando burbujas en brazo, y a su hijo mediado encaramado en su vieja _Saeta_, sólo pudo decir:

-¿Qué le has hecho a tu hermano, James?

Albus sollozaba allí arriba, temblando de pies a cabeza. Las manos le sudaban y la escoba cada vez se inclinaba más y más hacía delante. Maldito James y malditas sus ideas.

- ¡Tranquilo, hijo! -le decía su madre desde abajo.

Su padre sacó la varita, y estaba a punto de lanzar algún hechizo para ayudarle cuando Albus se resbaló de la escoba.

Durante sólo un par de segundos, su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. Albus soltó un agudo chillido y cerró los ojos, creyendo que se estamparía contra el suelo. Por fortuna su padre tenía buenos reflejos y con hechizo lo recogió en el suelo sin que se hiciese daño.

- ¡Mi niño! -Ginny corrió a abrazarlo.

Le llenó la cara de besos durante casi tres minutos, aunque pronto se recompuso y les dijo muy enfadada:

- ¿Cuántas veces os hemos dicho que no se cogen las cosas de los mayores? -James y Albus estaban cabizbajo. -¿Qué hubiese pasado si ni vuestro padre ni yo hubiésemos estado aquí?

Les castigó sin postre durante las siguientes dos semanas y Albus le guardó rencor a James durante mucho más tiempo. Siempre le acababa metiendo en líos.

Con el paso del tiempo, Albus empezó a desarrollar fobia a los sitios elevados, quizás por eso nunca le acabó de gustar el quidditch.

- Es una pena que no quieras montarte en una escoba, Potter -le dijo Edgar Flint un día cualquiera de su tercer año. -Tienes buenos reflejos, serías un buen buscador. Seguro que mejor que tu padre. Slytherin necesita jugadores así.

Albus se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa. Si Slytherin no tenía a su buscador adecuado ya podían ir a echarle las culpas a James.


	12. Lily Luna

Desde que tenía uso de razón, Lily Luna estaba más que acostumbrada a oír como los adultos decían de ella que era una niña extremadamente traviesa.

A veces se miraba al espejo y se decía a si misma que quizás tuviesen razón, que sería traviesa. O por lo menos tenía toda la pinta con ese cabello rojo que mamá le cortaba, y esas mejillas llenas de pecas marrones. James solía decirle que un día todas sus pecas se juntarían y acabaría siendo más negra que la tía Angelina.

Lily odiaba que James se metiese con su aspecto porque había veces que podía llegar a ser muy cruel y la niña acababa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y James con un puñetazo en el brazo.

Cuando eran más pequeños, James aún no había entrado en Hogwarts, le decía que era adoptada y que la habían encontrado de bebé dentro de un cubo de basura.

- Pero mírate, si no te pareces ni a mamá ni a papá -solía decirle con aire despectivo y luego señalaba a Albus. -Al es clavadito a papá, ¿ves? Y yo me parezco a mamá y al tío Ron. Mira, si todo el mundo dice que soy igual que el tío, pero con el pelo castaño.

Y si que tenían razón, claro. Porque aunque fuese cruel, James no mentía.

Lily se obsesionó con la idea, y empezó a mirar a su familia de otra manera, buscando desesperadamente sentirse identificada con algún rasgo. Pero, a excepción del cabello rojo, nada más le unía a ellos. Y además, ser pelirroja tampoco le aseguraba ser una Weasley. Había más gente pelirroja en el mundo, por supuesto.

El mismo día que James partió a Hogwarts, Lily aprovechó para abordar a sus padres de camino a casa. Le daba igual que Albus estuviese también, porque él era más tranquilo que James y rara vez se metía con ella. De hecho, solía ser un hermano cariño y atento que le llevaba dibujos del colegio.

- Papá -empezó a decir desde el centro trasero.

- ¿Sí, cielo? -respondió Harry Potter sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

- Papi, ¿yo soy adoptada?

Albus soltó una carcajada que fue aplacada inmediatamente por la mirada severa de su madre. Ginny se giró en su asiento para poder ver la cara de su hija pequeña y, con el ceño fruncido, le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Lily?

- Es que… -Lily miró a Albus en busca de apoyo,- James…

- Jimmy le dice que es adoptada y que la encontramos en la basura -resumió Albus de forma aburrida. -Eso es mentira, Li.

- ¿Seguro? -Lily no estaba convencida. -Pero… Al se parece a papá, y James se parece al tío Ron. Yo no me parezco a nadie…

- ¡Eso es una tontería! -repuso su padre desde el asiento trasero. -Si te pareces a alguien.

- ¿A quién? -súbitamente el tono de voz de Lily Luna fue mucho más alegre.

- Espera a llegar a casa -dijo papá de forma misteriosa.

No había acabado de aparcar cuando la niña saltó del coche y apremió a su familia para que se diese prisa. Estaba tan ilusionada por verse reflejada en otra persona que daba saltitos mientras su madre buscaba la llave de la puerta principal.

Su padre la llevó de la mano hasta su despacho, una habitación que los hermanos tenían prohibida y que por lo tanto se convertía en un lugar misterioso y apetecible.

Lily se sentó en el mullido sillón verde que había tras el escritorio mientras su padre rebuscaba entre las carpetas pequeñas y desgastadas de una de las estanterías bajas que había cerca de la ventana. Por fin, tras una búsqueda a Lily le pareció interminable, su padre le entregó una fotografía antigua, en blanco y negro y que no se movía.

- ¿Sabes quién es? -le preguntó.

Lily observó minuciosamente a la chica de la foto. Tendría unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, y era delgada y no muy alta. Cabello largo y lacio, ojos brillantes, seguramente verdes o azules. La niña se sorprendió al comprobar que compartían la misma nariz, los mismos labios, la misma forma de la cara. Observó un poco mejor a la chica. Sus ojos. Aquellos ojos eran idénticos a los de su padre.

- ¡Es la abuela Lily! -exclamó.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza y dejó la foto sobre el escritorio.

- Así es. La abuela Lily. Mi madre -cogió a Lily en brazos, se sentó en el sillón y colocó a la niña sobre sus rodillas. -Te pareces mucho a ella. Murió antes de que yo pudiese recordarla, cariño. Pero, aun así, sé que te pareces a ella. Todos lo dicen: los abuelos Weasley, Hagrid, la directora McGonagall...

- ¿La hechas mucho de menos, papá? -preguntó Lily, con una inocencia de la que sólo los niños tenían. -Yo no me imagino vivir sin mamá.

- Sí, claro que la hecho de menos -suspiró Harry. Suspiró la cabeza, le acarició el pelo y le dijo : -Ahora que lo pienso, las mujeres más importantes de mi vida han sido pelirrojas: Mi madre, tu madre y tú.

- ¡Y la abuela Molly!

- Y la abuela Molly -coincidió Harry.

Lily cogió la foto y la volvió a mirar. No encontraba en momento de enseñársela a James.

- De todos modos, cariño, tú eres tú y nada más. Da igual a quién te parezcas, porque en el fondo lo que cuenta es lo de dentro. Fíjate en Al y en mi. Tu hermano se parece mucho a mí, y sin embargo, somos muy diferentes. Él es tranquilo, inteligente y observador. ¿Y qué soy yo? Un cabeza loca, un manazas.

- No, tú eres el mejor padre del mundo.

Y sonó tan sincero que Harry estuvo a punto de creérselo.


	13. Scorpius

Si había algo en el mundo que el joven Scorpius Malfoy no soportase, eran las reuniones familiares que sus abuelos celebraban una vez a la semana.

Siempre era un miércoles, y Scorpius andaba con desgana todos los terceros días del mes, sabiendo la noche que le esperaba.

La mansión de los abuelos era grande y fría, toda de piedra y mármol. Los cuadros oscuros y siniestros, la iluminación tenue y la decoración macabra. Era incapaz de imaginar a su padre viviendo en un lugar así, seguro que tuvo que tener una infancia muy desdichada. Prefería mil veces su casa en el Londres mágico, por lo menos era más acogedora.

Otra de las cosas malas de las noches de los miércoles era que mamá le obligaba a vestir con ropa elegante. Le ponía una túnica verde oscura demasiado rígida y le peinaba el pelo hacia atrás, haciéndole parecer un estirado.

Al abuelo parecía gustarle su túnica, porque cada vez que lo veía con ella puesta, sonreía y le decía:

- Luces como todo un Slytherin, Scorpius -y luego comentaba los planes de futuro que tenía para él.

Cada vez que el abuelo decía algo por el estilo, Scorpius se miraba la punta de los zapatos y deseaba fundirse con la silla, evadirse de aquel lugar. No podia, ni tampoco sabía como, decirle al abuelo que no estaba del todo seguro de querer ser parte de la casa de las serpientes.

Para empezar, el color verde le desagradaba. Podía parecer una tontería, pero tener que vestir durante siete años el mismo color no le gustaba. Además, había ciertas cualidades de Slytherin con las que no se sentía identificado.

Pero había algo más, algo que Scorpius guardaba para si mismo, algo que jamás podría revelar a su familia. Algo que le perseguía día y noche.

Todo había comenzado hacía unos cuatro meses, cuando acompañó a mamá de comras al callejón Diagon. Le había suplicado que le dejase en la tienda de las escobas mientras ella iba a sacar dinero al banco y, tras prometer que no se movería de allí por nada del mundo, mamá se había.

A Scorpius, como a la gran mayoría de los hijos de familias mágicas, le encantaba el quidditch. Era ferviente admirador del Puddlemere United y seguía al día todo sus partidos.

Recorrió con admiración el estante de escobas, pensando que tenía que convencer a su adre como fuese para que le comprase la Nimbus 3000. Luego llegó a la parte de los uniformes, más concretamente a los de los equipos de Hogwarts. Observó durante largo tiempo los colores verde y platino de Slytherin, intentando imaginarse vestido con ellos. Frunció el gesto en señal de desagrado y su vista saltó al dorado y escarlata de Gryffindor. Eran tan vivos que sintió el deseo de rozar la tela con la yema de los dedos. Acarició el escudo de los leones, y retiró la mano en el acto temoroso de que alguien lo viese y lo acusase de traición a su familia o algo por el estilo.

Cuando mamá volvió y le preguntó si había visto algo interesante, Scorpius omitió el detalle de los uniformes y se centró en intentar convencerla de las ventajas que suponía regalarle una nimbus 3000 por su cumpleaños.

Esa misma noche una gran batalla se libró dentro de la cabeza del pequeño. No podía dejar de pensar en el escudo de Gryffindor, en sus colores y en él mismo vistiendo el uniforme de quidditch. Pero al abuelo y a papá les daría un infarto si acaba en esa casa, quizás mamá se lo tomase mejor.

¡Pero le gustaba tanto! De los Gryffindor se decía que eran valientes, y leales y un tanto desobedientes y, ¿no era él así? Quizás no demasiado valiente, pero aún era pequeño y se podía justificar, y tampoco muy leal pero había que tener en cuenta que tampoco tenía muchos amigos con quienes serlo, ¡pero si era desobediente! Mamá se lo decía constantemente.

Así que, cuando el abuelo comentaba lo buen Slytherin que sería un futuro, Scorpius bajaba la vista y se imaginaba que cara pondría si el Sombrero lo enviaba a Gryffindor.

Eso le hacía sonreír por dentro.


End file.
